oyunlar_seherifandomcom-20200214-history
One Direction
One Direction 'came to OW in 2013.Niall was the first to come in March.When Harry came only after 2 month.Zayn ,Louis and Liam came in June. Interesting facts *''Niall was the first to come.And was going to leave OW.But after Harry came he stayed. *''Niall rejected Harry's friendship request in facebook.He thought that it was a fake account.'' *''Harry and Niall write for each other to girls in facebook.'' *''Harry went to prom with Cher,Niall with Cara,Zayn with Perrie,Liam with Kat and Louis with Flavia.'' *''They were seen in bar several times.First time Liam,Harry,Niall other two times they were all there.'' *''Each has complicated relationships.'' *''Harry,Zayn had to seduce Emily while Liam,Louis and Niall Savannah'' *''In camp they will have dates.Harry-Cat,Louis-Shay,Liam-Kendall.Zayn and Niall had to change them'' *''Liam didn't tell the boys that he would come so it was a surprise'' *''Louis and Zayn has a "tape"'' *''Harry went to Monaco without boys'' *''Louis and Zayn always make plans while Liam wants them to let everything be as it should be'' *''Niall and Zayn got jealouis about Louis and Harry's friendship'' *''Louis and Zayn's last plan(in Paris) made Harry drop friendship with them.'' 'Relationships Harry and Niall '' "It is better for all us die than only Harry" -Niall on Harry in Team Badass'' When Niall first came to OW Niall hadn't got friend.But then in May Harry came and they became so close in a few days.They had plans together(about Cher).Niall helped Harry a lot while Harry helped Niall with Cara.Harry wrote to Harry from Nialls account in result of what Cara loves Niall now.Niall wrote to Cher from Harry's account.In Team Badass they were both together.Niall always trusted Harry and Harry Niall.Twice in Team Niall risked teams life to save Harry.Back to OW again Harry helped Niall with girls and still helpes with is advices.While many people say that Harry changed Niall a lot and a big part of it is negative Niall claims that he hadn't changed and there is no negative side of Harry to take.Boys have fun in clubs together.When Harry told that he loves someone Niall didn't believe so Harry got angry and promised not to tell anyone anything about it Zayn and Louis '' "Zayn is the closest to me.I've spent the most time with him"'-Louis on Zayn Zayn and Louis came to OW in differences of two or three days.When they came Niall and Harry were away and Liam wasn't in OW so they stayed together and improved their friendship.Zayn and Louis are jokes of the group,always organazing games.Zayn was the one to give an idea of concert.They have "bromantic friendly" relationship.None of this affects the fact that Zayn and Louis are romantincs of the group.While arguing Louis told Harry that Zayn is closer to him more than others which made guys sad a little. Louis and Harry Louis and Harry are best friends when it comes to have fun.They are toghether talking about girls and sex.Louis is the one who mostly wants to know girl Harry loves and tries his best.In OW awards Louis and Harry were talking and sitting together.Having threesome and going to bar was idea of these two.Louis always supports Harry and says that he is coolest dude ever.Louis is always jealous of Harry having girls every day.Tey argue about it many times so once Louis said that if he will touch Jo once more Louis will drop a game.Harry forgot about it after a while.Louis with Zayn and Liam wanted Harry to ask Jo to abort baby while Niall was against it.But at the end he and Zayn were the ones crying when baby died. Boys and Girls '''''Harry-Has relationships with many girls.His first girl was Cher.Niall and Harry's plan was to date Cher and than breakup with her just for fun.Things got serious and Cher felt in love with him but after problems in TB between them and Harry's relationships with Josephine Harry and Cher break up and Harry told Cher that it was all game.They didn't talk for awhile but then they talked again.Newly it was known tat Harry is in love wirh Isabella.As he claimed he just liked her from the very start bt then when he learned that she loves Kendall his feelings became serious.Things started to become more and more complicated when Jo and Isabella became friends.Isabella saw Harry as a friend and talked to him about Kendall.Harry's PK was read by Zayn and made all the doubts vanish.Those days Harry tried to talk to Isabella they shared a supper in restaurant and even made out at Harry's house.But then Isabella told him that she loves Kendall and that she will give him a chance only if he stopped talking to Jo.Harry ignored this request.Josephine ''felt in love with Harry from the first sight.They talked several times,Harry was rude with her and then said he doesn't like her.But after he learnt she loves her things changed and they became closer.He cheated on Cher several times with Jo.Then they argued and made up again.Recently Harry stays with Jo everynight.They had "fake" baby and "fake" marriage.They started dating on July 20.And broke up after Jo "cheated" on him.After that they are still close and Jo introduced him to her family as her boyfriend in Monacco.''Ariana ''was one of girls Harry talked first.Harry always thinks highly of her and says that se is a good girl and deserves more than Scott.Ariana in game said that while first talking to Harry she felt for him and forgot about Scott at all.They went out once.Some people say that he loves her.''Maddison ''has feelings for Harry from the first day.They will stay in camping together.Harry twice kissed with ''Freya.''He made out with ''Catherine at the party Niall-Niall had feelings for Bree for a little while.Then he felt for'' Cara'' and asked Harry to talk to her because he was shy about it.Harry flirted with her which made her love Niall.In Team Badass he said that he wanted to see Cara,but then he said that he thinks that Cara is not love of his life and he will love a girl of a very different type.He was right.Niall and Lucy met in TB.He and she were really close friends until l they kissed under the spell.After that they started to grow feelings for each other.In result they felt for each other and slept once.While talking to Harry Niall said that he is tired of awkward relationships with Lucy and that he is not going to wait for her forever.Jade is in love with Niall.Niall kissed Lassie at the party. Louis-From the day he came Louis was known as a "Romeo" for Flavia.He felt for her from the start and told her he loves her.They slept and then Samantha and Ariana told him that he can't have Flavia unless he waits for 2 month.Louis tried to talk to her few times but answer was none.He bought her a car as a present to which Flavia finally admitted that she loves him too.Louis called Flavia his girlfriend several times but they are not dating official.Eleanor ''loves Louis.Louis and boys always joke about "Elounor".He tweeted things few times.Louis and Eleanor kissed once when he was drunk but they didn't speak about it again untill Ariana asked everyone to confess who they kissed.They talked again once and she teased him that she doesn't love him.At the party Louis made out with ''Shay.''She made clear that she has feelings for him.Savannah'' and Louis talked once and Savannah said that she talked to "someone cute" which was Louis. Zayn-When he first came Louis started to joke to him about Perrie.Soon he really felt for Perrie and said that he loves her a lot.He gers frustated when she talks to him.But then Zayn said that Perrie won't love him seriously and it makes him sad.Perrie once called him "siyin meymun" ''which became Zayn's nickname.Zayn says that Perrie sometimes acts like Allison which makes him uncomfortable.''Jennifer ''loves Zayn.She talked to him and she makes it clear that she loves him.Zayn once talked to ''Emily.He made out with Sky.At the Luna Park he was very close with'' Freya''.He kissed with Isabella while playing "truth or dare" ''Liam-''He went to prom with Kat.She was the first one to know that he is in OW.While playing game Liam kissed Heather and everyone noticed that he really likes her.From then he is always "Heather maximum".Then Isabelle felt for him.He stays with'' Giovanna'' at the camping.She likes him too.He hooked up with Kendall Jenner at the party and said that she is hot and cool and that he likes her.Liam kissed Zoella and Nimueh. Big Time Rush Boys have bad relationships with BTR.They are good friends with James and Logan but their relationships with Kendall and'' Carlos'' are really bad.When Kendall first came to OW he made it clear that he loves Jo but for the first times it wasn't a problem for him to be friends with 1D.They talked together and laughed.But after the prom it changed at Caroline's parties he hit Harry twice and second one was a really big fight.After that he tried to talk to Jo few times to change er mind about Harry.At the first Harry didn't hate Kendall but then he started to hate him too.Harry told Kendall that Isabella loves him and asked him to leave him alone.Carlos always helps Kendall so he is the second rival of 1D.Logan and James are friends with boys and sometimes even help them.They try to end the arguement between bands. Characteristics Harry Styles Harry is the "cupcake" and "womanizer" at the same time.While some people call him a real sweetheart others call him jerk.As a friend Harry is describes as a good one.He is honest and helpful.He is close friends with every boy in band.When he first came to everyone he was known as a romantic boy because of his relationships with Cher.After he and Jo started relationship people started to doubt about it.After prom and after his confession that it was a game people made it official that he is a jerkface.While Harry tried to explain that he never thought that it will get that serious people didn't change their oppinion for a while untill Harry said that he loves another girl and they started to think that it is Josephine.Allison even once told infront of everyone that she doesn't like him and "being good looking doesn't mean you can do anything" to which Derek replied that it is not the same situation as hers and she said that every cheating boy is disgusting.While some people like Allison call him egoist and self-centered others like Ariana call him a sweet cupcake even once Ariana said that he is so sweet that she forgets about the boy she loves when she is with him.Josephine says that Harry is an angel in heart even if he has shown comlite opposite to people.Harry is a fun to be around and sometimes even serious enogh to talk her.As a person Harry is a super jealous about every single girl he had relationships.He always teases Jo about her photos and changes them for her.At he bar he hit a guy kissing with Josephine and banned two of boys.While girls(Lucy,Jo,Isabella and etc.) were talking to Kendall and Carlos Harry interrupted them and joined te conversation.While Louis told him to create "Ashton and Jo" couple he ignored it.He was mad at Wesley for staying with Cher too.Harry has a habit to waste many.He has built two villas,bougt a Porche Cayman and 3million dollars ring for Josephine.He bought more than 50tickets for Monaco and a limo.With Cher he was a complete liar.While reading his messages to Cher people became shocked of the fact that he lies too much.He acts with Jo sometimes and the fact that he covered his feeling for Isabella for a month makes hime even more professional liar.Harry is also a really caring person.He cares about everyone he knows.He is also hot-headed which makes him lose control sometimes.While fighting with Kendall Peter and Derek Hale,Louis,Zayn and even Jo tried to stop him but it didn't change his mind.Being rude one first times nowadays Harry is really kind person.Jo and Lucy say that Isabella changed while Louis and Zayn think that it is Jo. Louis Tomlinson Louis is the fun guy.From the day he came he told Lily C. that he wants to play pranks on Harry and started to joke with Zayn about Perrie.When he first came he told that he loves Flavia and he was talking about her always.After he told him he loves her and things became good Samantha ans Ariana told that he "may not be as great as he looks" (which was proven after a while).Boys and Lou joked about Eleanor while she wasn't even here.When Eleanor wrote him he flirted with her.Then wile talking with Harry Louis told that he also wants to sleep and make out with girls and that Flavia doesn't talk to him he can't wait for 2 month.He and boys went to club he got drunk and then he met Eleanor and kissed her.While Zayn reminded him about Flavia he stopped for a second but then continued kissing her.The next day he went to club again.He the one who told that he would never touch anyone but Flavia he made out with Shay and Zoella.Louis is a good friend always trying to do his best and make plans.Being funny and cute Lou sometimes gets real rude.He and Zayn several times were jerks to Jo.Louis likes to play around with boys and the most "bromantish" of all in band.While talking to Harry who said that Lou is not better than him being a womanizer Lou said:"Yes,but I am funny so no one will think of me that way" Zayn Malik Zayn Malik is a cutie of the band.Being sweet and caring from the very first day he is loved by everyone.Zayn is a serious when it comes to girls and can criticize them if he doesn't like their manners.He once wrote a PM "Girl you doesn't respect herself can't wait for others to respect her" ''even if he denied it at the first times later he admitted that it was addressed to Jo.Then once while being at Zoellas' when Freya was rude he told that it is the type of girl he hates and asked her not to talk like that again.Being that serious Zayn is sweet and romantic when it gets to Perry.He loves her a lot.But like all the boys in th group he still flirts with other girls too.He doesn't like to be overcontrolled by a girl.While talking to boys Zayn said that he is jealous but also proud so it would be hard for him to forgive a cheater or anything like that.Zayn is ''siyin meymun.''Zayn likes to do interesting with boys.He and Louis has bromantic friendship from the very start.When Louis and Harry became closer Niall and Zayn started to get jealous. Niall Horan Liam Payne Group One Direction was complete in OW after Liam came.They have 8 music videos and more than 40 songs.The newest and the most popular one is ''"The Best Song Ever" which became phenomenial in OW.Other music video which is really poplar is "Kiss You" ''and ''"One Way or Another"(Teenage Kicks).''Others like ''"Little Things" and "LWVY" are also popular.Their most popular and mostly listened song is "Over Again".''Harry Styles has a solo song named ''"Don't let me go". As a group they had several performances.Niall and Harry alone with TB members had a charity concert once and sang for money.Then in prom David Guetta and DJ Smash ''asked them to perform As Louis and Zayn were preparing for the show even before they were asked the show went brilliant.Boys sang ''"LWVY" and "What Makes You Beautiful".''As it was their first performance as a group it made them popular immediatly and they became ''OW all times biggest stars.At the awarding ceremony boys performed "Teenage Kicks" and'' "Kiss You".They were awarded as a ''"Best Singer".''Music Video to ''"Kiss You" was third in music videos nomination.In August boys will have a concert.